The Adventures of Gilgamesh
by Demon of Blades
Summary: Friends band together to train, but a mysterious group has other plans. The friends are extremly skilled warriors and are watched, attacked, and tested by the mysterious groups.


**The Adventures of Gilgamesh**

**_This is a practice story. This story takes place around this day and age. Here is a list of characters in the story. This story has nothing to do with the Norse God, Final Fantasy VIII summon, or the anime titled "Gilgamesh". _**

**Gilgamesh- **Heis the main character of the story. He is a ninja with attitude and uses a katana as well as a seemingly limitless variety of unarmed techniques. He also goes by the title "The Ninja of Love". He is believed to be the last ninja in existence.

He doesn't appear to be an ordinary ninja. He is 6 foot exact and wears Sasuke (Naruto) style clothing, even though he wears those dark clothes, he is a punk-type person. He can be found listening to rock music and hanging out with his friends/allies. He is also a person with an interesting sense of humor. He for no known reason carries a plastic guitar with him no matter where he goes.

**Shadow- **He is the best friend of Gilgamesh. Shadow's abilities are that of an Alchemist, Necromancer, Mage (White/Black), and Swordsman. The two spar with each other on a regular basis, even though Shadow has several abilities, he is always bested by Gilgamesh. He can use his magic to form weapons, but his weapon of choice is a Long Sword.

He appears dark and malevolent (evil), but isn't. He is around the same height as Gilgamesh and wears dark clothing and a crimson trench coat. He can be found multitasking (This will become apparent in the story). He seems emotionless, except around his friends. He also is the merchant of the group and carries his shop insignia on his coat's right shoulder.

**Ace-** He is friends with Gilgamesh and Shadow. Ace is somewhat short tempered and a kleptomaniac (He likes to steal). He is weaker than both Shadow and Gilgamesh but will never give up in a fight, mostly because he started it. His weapons of choice are two katana, one of them dark blue and the other light blue. He would fall under the rogue class of fighter.

He is cocky and overconfident. He stands about 6ft and wears bright green pants with chains hanging off them and thin armor under his shirts. He can be found with his girlfriend (She will appear later in the story). Though he knows his skills are weaker than Gil's (short for Gilgamesh) he continuously challenges Gil to a fight. He is always wearing his special hat.

**Brimstone- **He is friends with the others. Brimstone is not very confrontational but will put up a good fight when needed. He is evenly skilled with Ace, but is more defensive. He uses a broadsword with deadly precision which contradicts his defensive nature.

He is a music know it all. He stands about 5ft 8in and wears all black baggy clothing. He can be found at the nearest heavy metal concert. He is always carrying his drumsticks.

**Enigma- **He is the final peace of the party. Much is not known about him, what is known is that he appeared one day out of the dust clouds and struck an imitate friendship with the others. His skills are mostly unknown, but he is extremely skilled with spears.

He is the silent type. He stands about 5ft. 5in. and wears plain clothing with nothing special about them. He can be found near the closest cooking area and is always carrying his cooking set with him.

**Chapter 1: Training Day**

_The sun has just set over the horizon and the full moon begins to rise. The moonlight is illuminating a darkened forest where all is quite except for the animals rushing about the forest floor. Off in the distance, a place still not illuminated by the moon power light, a small and almost undetectable orange glow radiates from the forest's floor. The view changes to view the glow which is now known to be a campfire. There two figures are sitting around the fires glow. The view goes off in to the darkness and finds the three other figures locked in battle. This is where the story begins._

"What makes you think you can beat me tonight when you have lost 349 times in a row to me?" asked the dark clothed figure with a small chuckle. The second figure wearing strange green pants, who is laying flat on his back, jumps up and charges the dark clothed figure. "Because, I have seen your moves 349 times, I know all your moves Gilgamesh!" yelled the second figure as he picked up his weapons. He attacks with the weapon in his left hand, then his right. His attacks becoming faster with each attempted strike. "Missed…missed again…and you missed again Ace", mocked Gilgamesh each mock accompanied with a small laugh. "Shut up…Rrrahhhh!" yelled Ace becoming increasingly flustered. Ace then takes the katana in his right hand and brings is down vertically in an attempt to split Gilgamesh in two. Gilgamesh effortlessly jumps backwards and Ace's attack misses completely. "Maybe I should make this fair", said Gilgamesh as he puts away his silver katana, "There, now you may have a better chance of winning this time around." Ace begins speaking, "You cocky, arrogant, son of a...Auk as Gil punches Ace in the stomach. Ace drops to his knees, his eyes wide. "I…I…didn't even…see...you" said Ace while gasping for air. "That is because I am a Niiiinjaaaa" said Gilgamesh in a comical tone. Gil jumps back dodging Ace's blades as he sweeps them across the ground in a futile attempt to take Gil by surprise. Ace charges with all his might, like a mad bull with a mental problem while Gil stands still with a strange smirk on his face. "Rrrahhhhh!" yelled Ace. Beep…Beep…Beep Out of the darkness begins the sounding an alarm clock. Ace stops his attack centimeters from Gil's head. "Looks like I win again and look, not even a scratch", gloated Gilgamesh while laughing. "Shut Up!" yelled Ace looking like he had impersonated a piñata during ten birthdays. Ace bleeding and battered puts his weapons away and shakes Gil's hand out of respect. They simultaneously look up as a new figure drops from the tree top holding a beeping alarm clock. Beep..Beep..Beep the alarm still going off. "Brimstone, shut that thing off!" yelled Ace. "I would, but I don't know how" explained Brimstone with a chuckle. "This is how you shut it off!" yelled Ace taking the clock and smashing it in the ground. "Well let's get back to camp", moaned Brimstone, "I am hungry". They begin to walking into the woods and as they walk towards camp, they disappear into the darkness.

_After the three vanish in the darkness the view changes back to the fire. The fire wood cracks and pops in the flames and the glow radiates from the fire. Even though the flames are large and powerful, the area illuminated is small, seemingly restrained by some powerful force. One of the figures sitting in a meditative state, he slowly opens his opens his eyes. The other figure starts rummaging through a bag that holds cooking equipment._

"Hey, Enigma, they have finished playing games" said the figure now with his eyes completely open. "Gil won again?" guessed Enigma still looking through his bag. "Yep, just as expected." said the figure with a smirk. Enigma begins searching through the bag more and more ruthlessly. He begins flinging pots and pans out of the bag frantically each smacking the mysterious figure repeatedly.Dink "En…dink "Enig… Bong…ENIGMA!!" yelled the mysterious figure after being pelted with a ladle, a thermos, and a frying pan. "What do you want Shadow?" asked Enigma being completely oblivious to what he had done, "Can't you see I am busy trying to find the pack of rations I was going to prepare tonight?" Shadow then stands up rubbing his head and proceeds to walk over to the over reacting Enigma. "Is this what you are looking for?" asked Shadow as he kneels down and picks up a silver packet, with the words "Ration" written on it, setting beside Enigma's leg. "I must have gotten it out and didn't remember" said Enigma as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed. The sound of people walking on the leaves echoes in the night Ch…ch…ch then out of the darkness walked Gil, Ace, and Brimstone. "Hey guys, guess what?" asked Gilgamesh. "Oh, Shut up already!" shouted Ace. "I beat Ace 350 exact now" said Gilgamesh with a large grin on his face. "Well, it was expected" said Shadow forming a small block of ice in his hand and placing it on his head where he was pelted with cookware. "What happened to you?" asked Brim, Ace, and Gil with puzzled looks on their faces. "I was attacked by psycho-chef over there" explained Shadow using his free hand to point Enigma. "Hey", yelled Enigma, "It was not my fault that the things I threw hit you in the head!" Shadow looked stupefied by the pathetic attempt to escape blame. "He makes a good point Shadow" replied Brimstone in an attempt to back up Enigma. After all the fun of disputing how stupid the comeback and backup statements of Enigma and Brimstone were was gone they set down and ate some food before starting up there training again.

_The scene changes once more, this time to a desolate mountain peak, where two cloaked figures stand looking down into the forest. From this height nothing could be seen by normal people, yet these figures take notes on what they watch. The wind kicks up, the cloaks flap in the wind and dust raises and consumes the figures. Only a faint image of the figures can be seen just before they vanish in the dust completely._

**What do cloaked figures want with are heroes? What will happen after training?**


End file.
